


sparring

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [36]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Omorashi, Sparring, Vaginal Sex, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Crasher Wake couldn't have picked a worse time to show up to spar with Maylene, but she refuses to show weakness in front of her sparring partner.
Relationships: Maximum Mask | Crasher Wake/Sumomo | Maylene
Series: Commissions [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WattStalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/gifts).



> This right here the best fucking ship I take no criticism

Maylene shoves her opponent to the mat once more, following after him and placing him in a hold from above. Crasher Wake is a powerful foe, to be sure, but he is  _ very _ lacking in skill. His wrestling moves pack quite the punch, when they actually connect. Maylene’s martial arts skills, however, make it difficult for him to land a hit on her. Naturally, this leads to him seeking her out in battle time and time again. Many would be surprised that Maylene puts up with it, considering the lack of challenge, but she’s grown more than a little attached to him, and what often comes after they spar is entertaining enough. 

Today, however, she can’t begin to express how happy she is that dispatching him was not only easy, but quick. Many times he struggles for far longer than she would expect, leading to long, drawn out battles he had little chance of winning in the first place. Things like chance aren’t ever enough to stop Crasher Wake, however. Breathing a sigh of relief, she jumps back to her feet, bowing to her opponent before he can even regain his own footing. She makes for the door, quick to get away before he can challenge her again.

“Hey! Wait up, little lady!” He calls after her, as he rises. “We’ve hardly even gotten started!”

She stops, turning back to face him. In battle, he’s not exactly the fastest, but he sure can act quickly when she’s trying to get away. Ordinarily, she would go round after round with him, more than happy to oblige the wrestler’s desire for a challenge. Today, though, he showed up towards the end of her training. Maylene keeps a fairly tight schedule, training for hours on end, after hydrating well. This combination means she always needs to make for the bathroom, taking a quick break before moving on to something else.

Crasher Wake completely shattered this routine, starting a sparring session when he arrived early. They’ve already gone for a couple rounds, and Maylene has pushed herself far beyond what she’s used to. She’s done her best to keep any strain out of her voice, or her movements, but her bladder is crying out for relief. The last thing she wants is for Crasher Wake to know just how badly she has to piss, but he seems dead set on battling her again, right here and right now.

After working so hard to prove her strength to the older, and bigger, man, she refuses to show him any weakness now. Time and again, she has dominated him in the ring, then continued that dominance in more intimate matters. He never stands a chance when it comes to resisting her, and he’s proven himself far more capable a sexual partner than a sparring combatant. In the end, Maylene supposes both of them get exactly what they want.

Still, their mostly perfect arrangement is anything but right now. He demands another match, and Maylene’s pride means she can’t deny him that. Nor can she make an excuse, vowing to return in a moment, without telling him what’s going on. She’ll simply have to battle him again, and make it quick, so that she can take her leave.

“You really want to lose again?” Maylene asks, slipping into a combat stance. “You know I’m going to win!”

“Hey, now, don’t be so sure! I really might get you this time!” Crasher Wake responds, chuckling. “I get better every day, don’t I? One day I just might surprise you!”

He’s not entirely wrong, and she knows he has a point, but either way, Maylene sees no reason to put this off any longer. She motions for him to come on, and he rushes towards her. Predictable as ever, he almost always opens with a rush directly at his opponent. Every time, Maylene manages to dodge him or flip him, really whichever she feels like at the time. Right now, however, she wants this done as quickly as possible. She sinks down, preparing to take his weight and pivot, throwing him onto the mat. Just before he reaches her, though, he stops dead in his tracks. He shifts, aiming lower than usual, and tackling her. Ordinarily, it might not take her off guard, but given her current state, Maylene isn’t operating at a hundred percent. She lands on her back, slamming against the mat with a grunt. Crasher Wake is on her, doing his best to place her in a hold. 

Maylene is a bit dazed, the impact with the mat making her head spin, but she knows she cannot hesitate. She moves frantically, forgetting all about the stress her bladder is under as she wriggles out of his grip, spinning and putting distance between them as she rises.

“I almost got you!” Crasher Wake exclaims, stomping. “You’re always so damn slippery!”

It isn’t until she’s standing a bit away that Maylene notices her panties are a bit damp. Between slamming against the mat, and rising so quickly, some must have leaked out, serving as a grim reminder of just how quickly she needs to finish this. Fortunately, she’s got a bit of an ace in the hole when it comes to Crasher Wake. He’s usually the one on the offensive, and she’s more than happy to battle defensively. Right now, however, she’s going to strike at him.

She rushes him, rather than responding. She’s much faster than him, and if she focuses completely on the fight, the pressure she feels doesn’t slow her much at all. With a low kick aimed directly at his shins, Maylene is able to knock Crasher Wake off kilter, throwing his balance into complete disarray. It’s a simple matter then to lock her arms around his neck, and tip him with her momentum, throwing him onto the mat. She straddles him then, pinning his arms above his head in a far from elegant move. She sits on his chest, panting as she catches her breath, heart racing from the sudden victory.

“Awh, you got me again! That was a great match, Maylene!” He exclaims, beaming up at her. Suddenly, she feels a pang of pressure, as her overtaxed bladder cries out for relief. Whatever time her earlier leak bought her, it’s up, and Maylene knows any movement will push her past the point of resistance. “Maylene, you alright?”

Of course he knows her well enough by now to notice her discomfort quickly. The wrestler is likely worried she’s hurt, but she’s not about to explain that she just has to piss. That she’s weak, and couldn’t hold it long enough for one more match. But, her body is about to explain that for her. She whimpers, trying her best just to hold on a little longer, to get up, to make it to the bathroom… but it’s not use.

That whimper soon fades, becoming a soft sigh, as her body gives in. Maylene’s fighting spirit can only go so far, before her body reaches its limit. The sweet feeling of relief overrides everything else, as she pisses herself. The warm liquid pours out of her, soaking through her panties, then her pants, before spilling out onto the man beneath her. As soon as she realizes she’s pissing on Crasher Wake as well, she frantically tries to stem the flow, but it’s no use. Nothing she can do now will slow it, and she’s left quivering on top of him as the flood slows, then finally stops.

“M-Maylene?” he asks, once she’s done. “Are you… alright?”

“Yeah, I just…” she starts, looking away from him. She’s blushing furiously, ashamed that she let things go this far. But, beneath her shame, she feels a familiar warmth. One that only makes her feel worse about everything. 

“It’s okay, uh… we’re just a bit wet, you know? I go swimming all the time, it’s really not a big deal!” Crasher Wake says, trying to help her feel better. She can’t help but crack up at that, swimming is definitely nothing like getting pissed on as your sparring partner wets herself, but Maylene appreciates the sentiment. Even his terrible attempts at comforting humor are better than facing her arousal at the situation directly, after all.

“I don’t know that that’s really all that similar,” she says, shaking her head. Finally, she finds she can look him in the eyes. He’s smiling up at her, in spite of everything, so she doesn’t think she needs to be too worried. “I’m… sorry. I should have said I had to excuse myself.”

“No, no! I was being pushy, and was so eager to fight you! Anyway, it’s not like it was all bad. Honestly, I still had a great time!” Crasher Wake exclaims, still beaming. 

Maylene wonders how true that could possibly be, if he really had a great time being pissed on, or if he’s just trying to make him feel better. Either way, it’s more than a little awkward to still be sitting on him, so she pushes back, sliding down his body before getting up. He gasps, however, and soon enough, so does she. As her body passes along his, it’s impossible for her to miss that he, too, seems to be turned on by all of this.


	2. Chapter 2

“W-what?” Maylene asks, stammering a bit. The feeling of his erection beneath her is unmistakable, especially considering just how many times she’s pinned him and felt that familiar bulge as a result. “But I just…”

“Ah, well, you see,” Crasher Wake starts, blushing furiously. He didn’t have the slightest chance to hide how aroused he was by Maylene pissing herself on top of him, seeing her lose control like that as the warm piss soaked through her pants and then out onto his chest… it was a delightful feeling, even if it was entirely unexpected. “I guess in all the excitement I got a bit worked up!”

“You too?” she asks, shocked. She’s so surprised that he would be turned on by the situation as well, she doesn’t fully realize she’s admitting to her own arousal. 

“Wait, me too?” Crasher Wake asks, just as stunned as she is. “So you liked that too, then? Well that’s great! I guess it’s not weird after all, huh?”

“I think it probably is,” she admits, blushing. But if the two of them both like it, there’s really no reason to try and hide from it, is there? Thinking along those lines, Maylene slips a bit further back, working Crasher Wakes belt loose, then unfastening his pants. She frees his cock, taking him in hand, and teases him with a few quick pumps. “I’m glad you like it too.”

“You were so cute, losing control like that. Hell, you had such a cute expression I just couldn’t stand it,” Crasher Wake explains, chuckling a bit. Maylene’s blush deepens, a bit frustrated that he found her so  _ cute _ in such a situation. She releases him, shifting forward again, until she’s resting on top of his cock. Her pants are still soaking wet, though by now the piss-soaked fabric is mostly cool, lacking the warmth of before. Still, she knows exactly how to get back at him. She begins bucking her hips, grinding her wet pants on his dick, watching his face at the novel feeling. 

“M-Maylene, that-” he starts, but she doesn’t slow, or stop. She gives him no chance to speak, and he loves the feeling. He’s always been helpless when it comes to her, whether it be on the mat or off, and this is no different. She’s figured out yet another of his weaknesses, and is exploiting him perfectly. If he doesn’t try and turn the tables soon, this’ll be over before it really even starts. 

Maylene enjoys the way the large man wriggles beneath her, losing himself in the feeling of her body on his. He may have thought she was cute, pissing herself on top of him, but what about now? Does he still think she’s cute as he squirms under her, being pushed towards climax from nothing more than the feeling of her wet pants rubbing against him? She wonders, but it’s not as if she’s about to ask.

She’s so distracted in her efforts, she doesn’t notice when he starts to maneuver himself. By the time she does, it’s too late. He rolls, grabbing her legs as he does, and slamming her onto the mat. In flash, he’s on top of her, peeling her pants off of her, down around her ankles. Her panties come next, though it’s a struggle not to pause when he sees just how wet they are, and wonders if that’s  _ only _ from her earlier accident. 

“H-hey!” Maylene starts, though she knows it’s only fair. He got the drop on her. Whether it’s when they’re sparring, or when they’re fucking, if one can get an edge on the other they will. No matter what they do, the two of them are often switching who is on top and who is in control, a constant battle that Maylene usually happens to win. Even as he spreads her legs, and lines himself up, Crasher Wake knows she’ll likely reverse this on him soon. She’s a slippery one, almost always a couple steps ahead of him, and he loves every second of it. He pushes into her, groaning at how tight she is as his cock fills her, finding that she’s wet with arousal already. Grinding on top of him was enough to get her going, just as he thought it would be, and it only adds to his pleasure now.

He knows it’s only a matter of time before she ends up on top again, and he’s determined not to waste a second. He pounds into her, trying to keep her down with sheer force, pinning her arms above her head as he thrusts again and again, savoring the way her body squeezes his cock. Maylene doesn’t struggle, enjoying the way he feels on top of her while she bides her time. She might not let it last for very long, but she doesn’t mind when he takes charge like this. He’s so much bigger than her, it’s not a bad feeling at all, letting him be in control every now and then. Gently, she kicks her pants and panties off the rest of the way, preparing herself to move, but letting him have his fun for just a few more thrusts.

She locks eyes with him, blushing, moaning and whimpering, knowing it’s only a matter of time before he’s lulled into a false sense of security. Sure enough, after a bit more of her baby-doll eyes, his face softens. His hard thrusts slow, and he falls into a more steady rhythm. It’s a great feeling, and Maylene is somewhat tempted to just let him win and finish like this, but… she can’t let his earlier slight pass. She uses her legs to push forward, just as he pulls back, breaking the grip on her wrists as she wriggles out from under him. Before he can react, she’s rising, pushing him back.

She’s always surprisingly strong for her size, and somehow he never manages to get used to it. The next thing Crasher Wake knows, he’s on his back, and she’s climbing on top of him. The fall knocks the wind out of him, but Maylene doesn’t hesitate. She straddles him, and sinks down onto his cock without a second thought. She starts bouncing on him, frantically trying to push him past his limit. Her expression is intense, and he can’t help but stare up at her as she rides him.

If fucking her was great, this is amazing. Crasher Wake doesn’t mind when she overpowers him, because the result is always stunning. Her body is so tight, so irresistible as she bounces on top of him, showing no signs of slowing even as he starts to groan, to cry out. Maylene is not going to stop until she’s good and ready, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

She keeps fucking him, picking up her pace as much as she can manage, even as she feels his cock twitch within her, then pulse. She knows he’s close, far too close to have any hope of holding on, so she refuses to slow down. Again and again she bounces on top of him until finally, he groans. With a triumphant cry, she slams down onto him, reveling in the feeling of his come spilling into her, filling her with his warmth. She loves when he finishes inside of her, especially when she’s  _ making _ him do it, when he has no choice but to fill her with his seed.

The thrill of it proves a bit too much for her, however, and she only manages a few more bounces on top of him before she, too, is at her limit. She cries out, sinking down onto him one last time, before she becomes a trembling mess of pleasure and passion. She tips forward, and he guides her into a sloppy kiss as her body tightens up around his cock. 

After they’re both spent, they lay together on the mat for a moment, catching their breath. Things ended up the same way they always do, a bit surprisingly. Maylene wasn’t really sure how things would turn out, after pissing herself on top of Crasher Wake, but it turns out he seems completely unable to resist her no matter the circumstances. Like usual, he’s more than likely done for the day, but she knows he’ll be back to spar with her again tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information!  
> https://twitter.com/Madfalldyn


End file.
